


Jump, Jive, and Wail

by Caramell0w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Steve seeks you out at a swing dance club.





	Jump, Jive, and Wail

“Come on Steve, just come out with us for once,” Sam grumbled.  “I know you are almost 100, but you still have the face of someone who is young. Live a little will ya.  Plus, you can’t leave me with this dude again,” he huffed pointing his thumb in the direction of Bucky.

“Yeah, come on Rogers; hang out with an old man like me tonight.  We can go to that club down on 34th and try to impress the ladies with our dance skills,” Bucky said placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Not sure who you are going to impress; they are gonna take one look at you and run for the hills metal man,” Sam snickered.

Steve turned away from the computer and said “I can’t tonight; I have a lot of paperwork to get done. You and Sam have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“So basically don’t have any fun tonight.  Why bother going then,” Sam joked.

“Come on, let’s leave Steve to it,” Bucky replied tugging Sam out of the room with him.

After waiting 30 minutes to make sure they were gone, Steve went down to his room and changed into a pair of navy slacks, a white button down shirt, a cherry red tie, a navy vest and a pair of oxford shoes. He smiled at the reflection in the mirror as he studied his outfit.  It wasn’t quite the same as the 1940’s; but it was close enough.  He grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

 _The Hand Jive_ was a speakeasy located a few blocks from Stark Tower and it had a loyal following. In order to gain access to the club, you were given a phase to utter to the usher and the phase changed monthly.  It was special for Steve because they only played music from the 1930’s and 1940’s; and there was a strict dress code to get in.  Men had to wear slacks and a button down shirt and women had to wear tasteful skirts or dresses.  It reminded him of being home in Brooklyn and he looked forward to coming once a month.

Steve walked down the side alley towards the entrance of the club and knocked three times.  A peephole opened and Steve said, “Are there any rug cutters here tonight?” The man behind the door replied with, “I don’t know, why don’t you check out the joint?” as he opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Steve access.

“Good to see you Jack,” Steve said smiling wide.  “Is she here yet?”

“She arrived a few minutes ago Captain.  Is tonight the night?”

“I hope so,” Steve patted Jack on the back as he walked into the club.

The lights were about halfway up, allowing Steve to get a look around as he searched for a particular face in the crowd.  Straight ahead there was a small stage with a band playing music and the dance floor in front was full of people dancing. Steve closed his eyes and pictured being home in the 1940’s.  The music, the laughter, the smells; his memory was being flooded. He then picked up the faint scent of your perfume.  He opened his eyes and turned in the direction the scent was coming from.  He saw you leaning against a wall with a drink in your hand smiling as you talked to a girlfriend.

You always looked striking and he couldn’t help but smile.  Tonight you wore a navy blue fit and flare knee length dress with short sleeves and 1 inch heels nude color mary jane heels.  Your hair was pulled away from your face and you added some vintage curls to the front.  Steve couldn’t help but rake his eyes over your body.  You looked so perfect standing there.  After a moment’s hesitation longer he made his way over to you.

You watched him move towards you from across the room and you couldn’t help but blush.  This had become routine. Once a month the two of you would meet at the club, dance the night away and then go home separately; waiting for the next month when you would meet again.  You knew he wanted more; but you were the one who kept stopping things from progressing. You knew if you were to start something with him there would be no turning back.

The first time you met, he swept you off your feet, literally.  You two danced all night and you couldn’t stop smiling.  He was charming, handsome and boy could he dance.  He picked you up and swung you from right hip to left hip as you moved to the beat.  He moved you around his body like you weighed nothing, and it was exhilarating.  There was no one else like him, and that is when you realized who you were dancing with.  He didn’t even have to tell you him name; you knew you had seen him in pictures. The beautiful blue eyes, muscular physique and chiseled face gave him away.  You spent your night dancing with Captain America; and you loved every minute of it.

You held your breath as he drew closer to you, his eyes fixed on yours.  Your heartbeat picked up and it was thumping as loudly as the drums were on the song that just started.  His smile was so electric it added to the dizzy sensation you were starting to feel just by looking at him.

“Hey Doll face, you come here often?” He asked just like every month past, extending his hand to take yours.

“Hey yourself, stranger,” you smiled, placing your drink down on a nearby table.

“Fancy a dance?”

“I would love to,” you said taking his hand as he gave you a light twirl.  You gasped as you momentarily lost your footing causing him to put his hand on the small of your back and pulled you closer to help steady you.

“Careful doll,” he whispered close to your ear.

You shivered at the close proximity and murmured, “Thanks”.

Steve walked you onto the dance floor as the song was ending and the band started to play, a slow jazz song.  He pulled you close to his body, and placed his right hand yours as he wrapped his left arm around your waist.  You learned your head on his shoulder as you both swayed to the music.  You listened to his heartbeat slow and steady and it was such a comfort.  You closed your eyes momentarily as you were lost in the feel of his touch.

“Why won’t you tell me your name?” He asked, pulling you from your daze.  You tiled your head back and smiled, “I’m enjoying the cat and mouse game we play.” He pushed you out, twirled you, and pulled you back in so your back was against his chest as you continued to sway to the music.

“I am going crazy not knowing who you are.  Whenever we meet up, it reminds me of how perfect you are for me and I want to be able to show you off.  It makes it kind of hard when I know nothing about you.”

“I’ll tell you what Steve, show me the time of my life tonight and I will tell you my name.”

You heard a slight gasp slip from his lips and you widened your eyes, realizing you just said his name out loud.  He turned you around to face him again, the surprise still evident on his face, his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were swimming with questions.  “H-How do you know my name?”

“I have known since the first day we met and you twirled me around the dance floor.  There was something about you that was different- special, right from the start. It helps that your picture appears on the news and papers almost every week too.  Even with the mask on, I would be able to tell it was you by those baby blues.”  You blushed as you finished and turned your eyes towards the ground to look at your feet.

Steve put his index finger under your chin to tilt your head up so you could look at him.  “Now you have to tell me yours doll, it is only fair,” he smiled.

“Show me the time of my life tonight and I promise you will get my name by the nights end. Scouts honor,” you said holding three fingers up in the Girl Scout salute.

The song ended and the next one began.  Steve was true to his word and song after song he kept you swinging on the floor.  Finally after dancing non-stop for about an hour you had to take a few minutes and get something to drink.  

Steve went to the bar and ordered you both a drink as you found a corner table to sit at.  You were suddenly very nervous knowing you were going to tell Steve your name. It seems so silly, it is just a name; but it is the one piece of information that was keeping anything from progressing.  After this, even if you didn’t tell him any more information, he could get it.  He was an Avenger, and he works with Tony Stark who can figure out anything on anyone.

Steve returned with the drinks and sat down in the chair next to yours, smiling.

“So, have I knocked your socks off yet?” Steve twirled the straw in his drink smiling, waiting for a reply.

“I would say, this is one of the best nights so far,” you smirked, taking a sip of your drink.

“So doll, do I get to know your name now?”

“Yes, under one condition.  You tell me what will happen if I give it to you.”

Clearly confused, Steve furrowed his brows in thought.  “I want to be able to able to ask you on a real date and hopefully be able to see you more than once a month.  I want to be able to tell my friends about you and I want to be able to ask you,” he hesitated, “if I can kiss you.”

You shut your eyes briefly and took a deep breath trying to slow your heart rate from Steve’s confession about wanting to kiss you.  Opening your eyes you said, “Y/N, my name is Y/N”.    

“Well Y/N, would it be alright if I kiss you?”  

You could do nothing by nod your head yes.  Steve smiled and leaned closer to you and placed his soft lips upon yours, stealing you breath.  The kiss was not long, and it was over much to your disappointment; but it caused butterflies to dance in your stomach.

“Y/N, can I offer you a coffee and a chance to get to know one another?”

“Yes, I would love that Steve,” you smiled as he extended his hand to help you stand.

“Then what are we waiting for?  Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
